


Dear Mullet

by musicallyQueer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Cutting, Depressed Lance, Don't worry it gets happy eventually, Eventual Smut, Keith's new to this whole "leader" thing, Langst, M/M, Not My Shiro, Suicide Attempt, i'll add tags as i go, klance, suicide letter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicallyQueer/pseuds/musicallyQueer
Summary: "How do you even start something like this? Goodbye?"





	1. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guess I’ll just be blunt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first contribution to the Voltron fandom. I have a bad habit of getting inspired to start a fic, but then I quickly lose interest before I get to finish it (thanks depression). So hopefully I'll actually update this one and complete it. Enjoy the angst!
> 
> Not beta'd

_ Dear Mullet, _

_ How do you even start something like this? Goodbye? Guess I’ll just be blunt. _

_ I can’t stand it here. Being in the Castle of Lions, in space; a part of Voltron in general, I guess. I miss my family. I miss the sand and the sky, the smell of rain and the simplicity of life on Earth. I miss my older siblings and my younger nieces and nephews, human music, and food not made of questionable space goo. _

_ Mainly, I miss being happy; never faking a smile and genuinely enjoying life. I miss being able to love someone without worrying that it’ll lead to the destruction of the universe, and I miss feeling like my life had meaning. _

_ There’s no real point in me staying with you guys. Blue refuses to talk to me, even after all we’ve been through together. Red accepted me, but I can’t connect with her in the slightest. I’ve always been a terrible pilot, and it shows when I try to fly her. To be completely honest, I think it would be safer for everyone else and the universe in general if you found a new red paladin. _

_ And with that, I send my best wishes to you and the rest of the team. _

_ Lance _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If everything goes to plan, I'll update at least once a week :) If I don't update in a month, don't expect this to be continued.


	2. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And Lance? Leave the math to Pidge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to get another chapter out. Yay!  
> It's been five years since I've actually written a fic from beginning to end, so hopefully my writing hasn't suffered too much. Enjoy the chapter!

“And Lance? Leave the math to Pidge.” The door slides shut as Lance looks away with a smile on his face.

_ Whew _ , Keith thinks to himself.  _ That was a close one. _ He thinks back to the time he tried to leave the team with no notice in order to protect his friends.  _ At least he’s smart enough to talk to someone first. _

Keith runs a hand over his face before setting himself onto his bed and thinking to himself.  _ Has Lance always felt this way? _

 

\-----

 

Eventually, the night passes and Keith makes his way towards the kitchen to talk to Hunk. On the way there, he notices that everyone is in the dining hall except Lance. Although Lance is often late to breakfast, it makes Keith uneasy after their conversation the night before. He wonders if Lance has tried to talk to the others about his concerns yet or if it’s just been him. Right before Keith’s about to walk through the kitchen doors, Hunk strides through carrying trays of oddly colored goo mixed with a variety of fruits from a planet they visited for peace negotiations.

“Bon appetit!” Hunk grins, proud of his newest culinary experiment. As everyone sits down in their respective seats, Keith decides that he can ask about Lance later. It isn’t until they’re about halfway done when Pidge ends her conversation with Hunk and Shiro to ask, “Hey, where’s Lance? He’s usually here by now.”

“Actually, I was going to ask you guys about that.” Keith looks around the room before focusing on Hunk, assuming that Lance’s best friend would know what was going on. 

Hunk just shrugs before taking another bite of his food. “I haven’t heard from him yet. Maybe he’s just sleeping in? A lot  _ has _ happened lately. I can go check on him, if you’d like.”

“No, that’s alright. We should let him sleep,” Shiro pipes in, ending the conversation.

The rest of breakfast goes as usual: Pidge fiddling with some alien tech from another planet, Hunk watching intensely, Shiro and Allura conversing, Coran watching from a distance. The only one acting out of character is Keith who can’t seem to get Lance out of his mind.  _ I hope everything’s alright. _

After helping Hunk wash the dishes, Keith returns to his room to change into his jumpsuit before training. Before he gets to his dresser in the back of the room, he notices a piece of paper on his bed. Curious as to what it is, he picks it up.

“Dear Mullet…” His heart immediately jumps into his throat due to a slew of different emotions. At first he’s irritated,  _ Why did he write me a letter? I’ve been worried all morning when he’s obviously been awake. _ Then, as he begins to read on, his stomach drops in dread, his mind going blank.  _ “How do you even start something like this? Goodbye?” Lance, what did you do…? _

Keith quickly reads the rest of the letter, buzzing with a sense of panic and fear.  _ Lance… You didn’t… _ Fearing the worst, Keith rushes to Lance’s room. Without a second thought, he barges into Lance’s room.

“Lance? Lance?!” He yells, frantically looking around the room. He notices that the bathroom light is on, yet the door is locked.

“Lance, open this door right the fuck now or I swear to god I’ll break it down.” There’s no response, making Keith instantly feel nauseous and dizzy. After a few tries, he successfully breaks down the bathroom door only to be met with a gruesome sight.

Lance is laying in the bathtub with what looks like bloody water. His face is paler than Keith has ever seen it, almost looking like there’s no color in it whatsoever.

“No… Nononono,” Keith panics, pulling Lance out of the tub. Both of his wrists are deeply slit, as well as his thighs. “Fuck, we need to get you into a Cryo-Pod.” Keith removes his jacket and tears his black t-shirt into thick strips, tying them around Lance’s wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He then hefts Lance over his shoulder and runs the best he can to the Medical Bay. On the way there, he calls for Coran over the intercoms Pidge gave them a few cycles earlier and briefs him on the situation.

After successfully changing Lance into one of the Cryo-Suits and placing him in a Pod, Keith slides down the side of the Pod until he’s sitting on the ground. Placing his head in his hands, he lets out a sigh and looks back at his dear friend through glossy eyes.  _ Fuck... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to thank those who left kudos and comments. They really help keep my drive up, so thank you for keeping me inspired :)


End file.
